falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Teddy Picker
Hello, Redsoxusa09! Welcome to The Wasteland Survival Guide, the place for guidance and discussion about surviving in the Fallout universe. You've made a start by editing the User:Redsoxusa09 page, please feel free to contact either of this wiki's Bureaucrats: Sombar1(talk page) or Grammarlad(talk page) if you need any help! Nice to see fresh blood we need it, guides are very important right now so just start with those, if you have any questions about how to write your articles direct them my way I learned how only after GrammarLad heavily edited my Starting out in the Capital wasteland guide which is also a good reference guide on how to write these articles. Good luck.Paladinofawesome 01:05, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Activity has kind of died down here recently, but it's good that you're here. As a general tip, I try to imagine some rugged wasteland explorer talking to me about the place/person/subject of the page, and then I try to stick in a few facts as well. Anything goes as long as you don't copy and paste from the Vault (images are fine though), and as long as you aren't to offensive. Enjoy! Grammarlad(talk) 17:18, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes we do I may creat a Wasteland Survival guide one in the near futur but other on'e like blood ties or Tenpenny Tower would be good. Deathclaws It depends, if you are writing about fallout 3 deathclaws, then it goes in the captal wasteland, if you're writing about new vegas ones, it goes in the mojave. The main difference in survival tactics is the environment; for instance, in the Mojave you can pick them off from a distance, whereas they tend to be closer in the capital wasteland. Grammarlad(talk) 18:04, November 23, 2011 (UTC) New Articles Hey, I'm really concentrating on making articles on the weapons and locations . If you want to handle one or the other just tell me. Paladinofawesome 16:18, January 31, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry I've been busy with the wiki that I'm an admin at, and I'd really love to start editing here seriously, but what's the decision on article formats? Are we doing informal, or formal? [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 01:28, February 1, 2012 (UTC) : I say should be more formal and try to be the best Gameplay wiki possible. The informal stuff puts people off and looks unprofessional and generally drags this wiki down. RAM 19:06, February 4, 2012 (UTC) : I agree, but I'd like to know which before I start editing, is there a consensus among the admins? [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 15:24, February 6, 2012 (UTC) The Enclave As a contributer of WSG I'd like to invite you to The Enclave wiki. http://theenclave.wikia.com/wiki/THE_ENCLAVE_WIKI RAMhttp://fallouting.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Ramallah 10:02, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'd love to start contributing there, but only if you guys have a purpose defined (unlike this wiki where it was always on the table). Is it informal or formal? [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy']] [[Message_Wall:Teddy_Picker|'Picker']] 21:34, May 19, 2012 (UTC) The Enclave wiki is more in line with where I wanted this wiki to go in terms of content and as such will focus far more on gameplay. RAM 01:43, May 20, 2012 (UTC)